Hanson Songfics
by WolvesandDogs
Summary: In honor of Hanson Day, May 6th, I am writing multiple fanfics for The Legend Of Korra to go along with Hanson's songs. MMMBop, If Only, and Kiss Me When You Come Home are only a few that will be included. Trust me, their music is better than most of you may think. Enjoy, and celebrate Hanson Day! R


**Mako POV**

I was placing my gear up in the locker when Korra came off the platform. Glancing behind me, I saw her there with my brother celebrating our win. An odd feeling tried to rise up in me, but I quickly smothered it. I couldn't like Korra. I wouldn't. Was it always going to be this way with her around?

Weather I'm training with Korra, or she's at Air Temple Island, and I'm back at the apartment, I can't get her out of my mind. It's as if she has burned her face into my brain. I've tried escaping it, but is was to no avail.

Still, deep down I know that I love Korra. I want to be with her. No. I need to be with her. She was right when she said we were meant for each other.

I would wrap my arms around her as we watch the sunset or take a picnic. It could be just the two of us.

Stopping myself, I remember that I can't show that side of me. I was hardened by the streets long ago. I'm a street rat. I have no time to love someone. Protecting my brother and myself has always been my main priority. I can't show a soft side even if it means letting Korra go.

Though I can't be with her, I wish I was. I wish I had the guts to man up and tell her I love her. She loves me, so why can't I tell her that I won't try to run away from my feelings anymore? Why can't I say that to her face? She needs to know that I need her as much as she claims she needs me.

Lying awake at night, I wonder if I will ever tell her. I know that I need to tell her, but I can't bring myself to do it. I'm trapped in my own turmoil. If I do love her, I need to tell her, so we can settle this here and now.

Just being lonely is a punishment. It's all I can think about nowadays, Korra and our loneliness because we aren't beside one another. Even if we do get together with someone else, we would still be lonely because we need to be together with each other.

Even now, I can hear something deep within me screaming to be with you. It's telling me that we can't go on without one another because we need to be together until the day we die.

Getting up, I walk to the door, but I stop short. After the way I've treated her, she will never let me be the one. I can see it now; she would deny me, tell me it's too late. Though I hate to say it, I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see my face again. She stuck her neck out to tell me how she really felt, and I shot her down. Why would the Avatar want to be with a street rat like that?

Then again, I can't stop wanting, needing to tell her that I love her. If Korra still loved me, we could start this whole crazy thing over. We could be happy together. I would love to hear her say that.

I can picture it. Korra and I could have our arms intertwined as we walked down the beach. Her head would be leaning on my shoulder, and we could stargaze in the moonlight.

I'm sorry that I didn't realize it sooner. The rules don't apply. It doesn't matter that I am an orphaned street rat, and she is the Avatar, master of all four elements. We can still have a life together. We can still love one another, and I can protect my brother at the same time

So why does Korra have to walk away. She doesn't have to. Maybe I've already said too much to take back. All I can do is hope it is not too late because I need her if I am to live another day.

* * *

**Happy Hanson Day!**

**I will be posting The Legend Of Korra fanfics based off of Hanson songs. I recommend listening to the song with the lyrics pulled up in front of you before or after reading the fanfic. They are good songs, and these talented artists have been making music for nearly twenty two years. MMMBop will be posted as soon as I can finish the fanfic for it, and Kiss Me When You Come Home is already written. Also, I will be posting several Hanson facts after each fanfic. Then a short description of who Hanson is will also be posted with MMMBop, so look for that.**

**Thank you for reading, and be sure to listen to If Only!**

* * *

**Hanson Facts:**

**Zac likes Legos.**

**Taylor Hanson likes photography as a hobby.**

**Isaac Hanson usually wears a suit and tie on stage.**

**May 6th is Hanson Day.**

**If Only reached #24 on the US top 40.**


End file.
